My hero Academia Dekus Mishap
by Daniel French
Summary: Izuku makes a mistake that changes his body forever when a villains power makes him a girl. - Hope you enjoy!
1. He's happy

Izuku awoke on a regular day and went down the stairs.

"Hey Mum!" he yelled before seeing a note on the table.

'Izuku I had to go out and get some food for dinner tonight just have some fruit for breakfast see you soon hunny.'

He went out of the house and made his way to U.A. when he saw to villains fighting a girl. He ran up he hit the first villain. When the other villain tapped him on the forehead and he instantly collapsed.

He awoke about 30 mins later the girl and the villains were gone. He looked around and then look at his watch.

"AH! I have to get to school! One for all 10%" He yelled before rushing to U.A.

He walked into class 1a.

"Miss what are you doing in our class?" yelled Tenya.

"What do you mean miss? Tenya it's me Izuku!" he stated.

The whole class just looked and them whispered among themselves.

Momo got up and stated.

"If you are Izuku then how many votes did Me and Tenya get in are class rep vote?"

"You got 2 and Tenya got 1 but enjoyed gave Tenya the position of Class rep" He responds "Why are you all acting so weird?"

It was at this moment he noticed how high pitched his voice was.

Momo made a mirror and handed to Izuku... _ **She**_ fainted…

She woke up with the whole class around her including Kacchan. She sat up and saw the worried expression on all their faces and tried to make them feel better as she didn't want her friends to be worried.

"I'm fine! Honest! If a quirk did this to me it should last a day at the most right?" she blurted out. Looking up at them she saw they weren't convinced.

"Right, a permanent quirk is incredibly rare" claimed Tenya. Mr. Aizawa walked in.

"Alright class get to your seat" he stated be foreseeing Izuku. I just stared.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my class?" He looked mildly angry. Izuku got up and said,

"It's me Izuku a villains power morphed my body!" Mr. Aizawa looked at her and then at her messy green hair. He pointed at Momo.

"Momo take Mydoria and change her clothes in the locker room give her the female uniform for today." he said.

"Which locker room, sir?" Momo responded.

"I don't care." He said getting on with their lessons.

They were in the girl's locker room when Momo started to measure Izuku. She made the correct clothes and handed them to her.

"Put these on," she said.

"Okay," she would respond, they just looked at each over, "turn around please."

"Oh okay," Momo said before turning around. She would struggle to put on the clothes.

"Momo can I have some help putting on t..the um..." Izuku stuttered. Before Momo went behind her and put the clips for the bra before turning around again.

She put on the full uniform and them walked back into class 1a.

 _ **Hey, thanks for reading an I am going to continue this story if anyone has any ideas for this or other stories let me know.**_


	2. Or Is he sad?

_**Dekus second day**_

Izuku woke up in the dorm rooms. He got to bed late as he had been staying with his mother the past few days but he went back to the U.A. dorms last night. He got out of bed and looked in the bathroom mirror. _**She**_ looked shocked...

"Its been about a day now...I should be back to normal..." She said. She then got changed into the clothes Momo made for her she had the same problem as last time but somehow she managed to put it on. She walked out of the room and most people were still asleep.

"Hey Deku!" Kiroshima yelled, "so the villain's power hasn't worn off huh?" He looked sad for his friend. They sat down and ate as more and more of class 1a woke up. They basically took turns saying how much they felt bad for her. Mineta saw an opening and crept up behind her and reached around and...was suddenly punched by Tsuyu.

"Ah what happened to him?" Izuku asked!

"I assume he got what he deserved" all the girls stated at once.

They were in class 1a when All MIGHT burst in!

"HELLO EVERYONE I AM HERE!" he yelled, "TODAY I WILL BE SH..blah..." he would fall out of his muscle form, "anyway today you are gonna learn what it takes to help people after a trau...ma...why is that girl in Izukus seat?"

Instantly Momo stood up,

"Izuku has been affected by a genderswap power it has been in effect for 2 days," she said in a formal voice.

"Well then...all of you go get changed in your costume, Izuku you go into the..um...you just go get changed when everyone else is changed," he responded.

They all got dressed when Izuku walked out. In her costume

"um AllMight I think it would be better if I use my P.E. uniform..." she would say with a face redder then the sun. The uniform looked like it should be ripping in certain places. Minetea looked at her and drooled slightly.

"Yeah I would say so," All Might said before sending her off to the changing rooms.

"Have a little class shorty, she is a guy you know," said Bakugo before walking to the training area.

She would walk out in the P.E. uniform but still having her special boots to help her quirk. Training went on as normal and she was walking to the dorms when Tsuyu said to her,

"Have you went to a doctor to see if the quirk is um you know..."

"Permanent?" Izuku sadly said.

"Yeah" Tsuyu responded.

"I haven't been to a doctor I'm a little worried for the answer..." She said hanging her head.

"Doesn't matter if your a guy or girl," Bakugo said-almost seeming like he was trying to make her feel better- "You're still the same annoying Deku!"

They sat in the dorms and just talked. Everyone had just been chatting, Todotoki got up and stood out on the balcony and was shocked to see Izuku on the balcony...crying...

"Midoriya, you okay?" Todoroki said.

"Y..yeah...I'm fine," Izuku said totally not lying.

"Are you sure? I mean your clearly crying," Shoto stated.

"Its just what if that villain's quirk was permanent? What if this is me forever?" Izuku said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Just go to bed lets see how you are in the morning," Shoto responded.

 _ **Hey I hope you guys enjoyed and if you have any suggestions please let me know I would love to hear your ideas and feed back!**_


	3. So She is sad

**_Young ma...Girl_**

Minetea, awoke at 4 am long before everyone else. He made his way to Izukus room and slowly opened the door,

"My whole life has come down to this," he thought proudly, Mineta walked next to the bed and was about to touch Izuku,

"Midoryia I know its ear..ly, Minetea? what are you trying to do?" Shoto would look at what his and was positioned over.

"You little pervert," Shoto would push him out the room.

"Izuku? Wake up, please," Shoto said slightly shaking her. She would slowly open her eyes and look up at Shoto he would surprise her for being really close to her.

"ahh! Hi, Shoto you surprised me," said Izuku, still slightly shaken. Shoto looked sort of embarrassed,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock you?' Shoto said. Izuku would look at he chest and then flop back down on her bed.

"That makes 3 days," she said clearly saddened. Shoto handed her some regular clothes.

"I saw how sad you were yesterday and I was wondering if you would like to tell me wants wrong while walk around the town," he said, "I'll leave you to get changed."

Izuku got changed and walked out, it was just was a red skirt and shirt. Minetea was spying on them and snuck pictures of Izuku.

Izuku and Shoto sat down in a cafe in the city,

"Midoryia, is there anything you need to talk about?" said Shoto.

"Tsuyu said something yesterday and now I'm pretty sure she was right..." she said looking down.

"You think this might be permanent," Shoto responded.

"Holy balls Izuku thinks this may be forever? And she hasn't told the rest of us" Minetea whispered. He ran off back to the U.A. dorms.

He Burst in through the door! it was around 6:30 so lots of people were up.

"Guys!" Minetea yelled, "Izuku thinks her new body might be permanent." The 5 people who were up,(Ochaco, Kiroshima, Tenya ,Jiro and Denki)

"If that were true why did she tell you?" said Ochaco.

"She didn't! Here is what happened, I woke up at 4 am to try and touch Midoryias boob but Shoto walked in and pushed me out! He woke her up and they went out and I was spying on them and that's when she told Shoto!" he blurted.

Jiro would punch him and beat him up.

"You tried to touch her boob you little-perverted menis!" Jiro yelled!

"Wait so you told something you over-heard her say...SHE WAS KEEPING IT A SECRET TO STOP US WORRYING!" yealled Kiroshima. They all agreed to pretend they didn't know what Minetea told them.

They were all sitting class and were waiting for when AllMight walked in!

"Hi class due to an illness that Mr. Aizawa has, I will be your teacher for to day.

 **Class went as normal**

Once class had ended AllMight called Izuku back,

"Young ma...Girl...Young girl I'm gonna get to the point One for All is a power that is transferred into your body can...can you still use it even though you have a different body?" said allmight.

"I don't know I'll try." Izuku said before using 10% of One for all.

"Okay good try to keep that activated as long as possible, now go to your friends their waiting for you.

"what was that about?" said Ochaco.

"I nothin..ah ummm" said Izuku. She was really embarrassed as Minetea was groping her. She punched him not realising she was still using one for all. He was knocked out and was taken to recovery girl.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_


	4. NOTES

SO UMMMMMMMMMMM I'm back and there will be a new story soon maybe later today or tomorrow I'm sorry BUT IM BACK NOW


	5. She needs help

**Help**

"Ah, Minetea! I'm so sorry," Izuku said- almost crying.

"Totally worth it...," Minetea whispered before passing out. Half the girls sighed while the other half was on the floor laughing. They made their way to lunch and sat down.

"So Uraraka how have you been," Izuku asked putting on a smile. Uraraka was in her own little world. Izuku would ask again.

"I'M FINE OKAY!" Uraraka said sounding angry before getting up and walking away.

"She looked like hse really upset," Izuku said, she felt really bad even though she didn't know why.

Todoroki saw Uraraka crying in the hallway and walked up to her.

"What wrong?" He asked, looking curious.

"N..nothing," she said. (with tears running down her face)

"Your lying..." he responded with, "It's about Midoriya, you have always liked him...her..." That word...Her...it echoed in Urarakas mind. Her. Her. It screamed at her. She realized something.

"I'm angry," Ururarka said with her head held low.

"At who?" He said now confused.

"HER! Izuku! The female one!" she said with her fist clenched, "I loved HIM...and that's why...why...why I hate her..."

"She is the same I can see why you don't love her anymore though," Shoto said sounding indifferent. Uraraka ran off to the dorms with tears in her eyes. Totoroki went to tell Izuku but decided not to.

Later Izuku found Uraraka on the balcony she was crying...

"Are you okay," Izuku said patting her on the shoulder.

"I..I'm fine Izuku..." She said with water marks running down her face.

"You've been crying Uraraka...please tell me what's wrong," said Izuku, "please tell me I want you to feel better...I need all my friends to help me...and I want to help my friends'

"Izuku I'm being honest time fine," Uraraka said before running off and hiding in her room. They all sat down and talked for a while. When Minetea (Being Minetea) brought up Izuku,

"Izuku I have to tell you, your boobs are great!" he said with no shame. Izuku blushed like the sun.

"I understand Minetea was being a creep but you do have to admit Izuku does have a body most of us girls would kill for," Momo said trying to break the awkward silence.

"So true Deku your a total 10!' blurted out Mina. This just made Izuku red and wanted to die.

"Leave her alone," said Jiro," Its a big adjustment for her and I doubt are comments are helping. Even if they are in good fun." Izkuk just looked at her. She correct. Even though those comments did make Izuku feel a little nice it was still a big adjustment. She hadn't even showered in 2 days, she belived it would mark her as a pervert- witch she was not.

"I wish I had a body like yours!" said Toru, "I mean I might..but we will never know" They all laughed at that. Including Deku who was happy but this new life...She felt would never be the same again.

 ** _Hey So I made a Poll vote for what you want and I hope you like this stroy! Also If you do vote ships which would you like to see?_**

 ** _LINK TO POLL= /p/QMT5FCTT_**


	6. She is sorrg

**_I'm sorry_**

Izuku got out of bed and put on her

underwere before realising she has no regular clothes for this new body. She would need some as it was the weekend. She man-ed...woman-ed up and put on her Plus Ultra shirt and black tracksuit. She walked out her room blushing as she could tell...her clothes were to baggy in some places but insanely tight in others.

"Izuku you aware that your shirt looks like it wants to rip in half because your um..."Momo didnt want to finish what she was saying...

"Your tits are like double D and that shirt is made for a boy" said Bakugo. Izuku looked down in shame.

"I know...Im sorry" Izuku said in sadness. The girls tried to make her feel better. But Uraraka was nowhere to be seen... this worried Izuku. She went to knock on her door... **but nobody came.** Izuku peeked im the door but Uraraka wasnt their. She went into the girls shower and for the first time since this new body. Momo walked in naked as Izuku.

"Ahhh...h...h...hi Momo..."said Izuku blushing.

"Is something wrong?" Momo said.

"Your naked!" Izuku blurted out.

"You are to" Momo responded.

"But im a guy!" said Izuku. Momo's eyes wondered up and down Izuku.

"You sure? she said jokingly.

"Well I am mentally!" said Izuku defensively.

"So what your trying to say is...your a lesbian..." Momo said looking serious. That had never crossed Izukus mind...he had always liked girls and even though wasnt a creep he was always attracted to things like boobs and cute girls. So she didnt really know how to answer. after a while.

"I suppose I am" said Izuku looking down. She didnt really under stand this revelation.


	7. What a Day

The Days Are Long

Izuku would walk down the street with Shoto and Tenya. They would be talking and going into shops.

"Have either of you seen or heard anything from Uraraka..." said Izuku slowly. Shoto resporesponed with, "I hav...nt heard a thing..." He would think 'Damn it...why can't I just tell them Izuku deserves to know...' After a few minutes of silence Tenya blurted out,

"When were you planning on telling us you thought this was a Perma-qurik" he would look slightly angry both with himself and Izuku.

"H...H...How did you know?" Shoto said pushing Izuku behind him to face Tenya.

"Thats my non of your consern" Tenya said- before getting into a fighting stance . Izuku pushed her self between them.

"Stop dont fight! We are heroes not villains!" she would turn her head and look at Them both. She would look at Tenya. And explain, she had been to the doctors and it was...it was a perma-quirk. These types of quirks are the rarest form and almost no one has one. Tenya wasnt shocked. At all. He just look at her and nodded. For about 10 minutes nothing was said.

"Help Help! Villains are attacking a man in that ally way" she would run past the 3. They ran to the ally way before seeing the villain who turned Izuku into a girl tapping the man on the forhead and the man passed out.

"You!" Izuku yelled before running at the villain she hit him. As allmight had told her to keep one for all active to make sure it still worked properly the villain went flying.

"lets get out of here!"the villain yelled to his accomplice they ran. Izuku checked the man. She didnt see any broken bones but his hair begain to grow insanely fast it had no lose ends and look very pretty. His face changed his yes got more sharp and girly instead of round and masculine; his lips became bigger and deeper shade of red . His legs became thinner along with this stomach. His trousers ripped while his thigs extended. His boobs begain to grow. Izuku just looked. His...her boobs ripped his shirt leaving some of them exposed. 'So thats what happened to me' Izuku said happy her clothes didnt rip. She looked at the girl and picked her up taking her to the nearest police. Tenya and Shoto ran up to her asking what happened and She explained in detail.

 ** _UA 1A DORMS_**

Izuku Shoto and Bakugo where the only ones awake when they heard a knock and Allmight the principal and the Gender changing Villain walked in. The principal said "This villain will change you back inti your old self Izuku unless you want to stay this way" Izuku would be confused.

"He was caught earlier today, after your fight with him" the villain would tap Izuku on the forhead. Her hair insted of getting shorter grew twise the length. She would hold her chest but it would get 1/3 larger. She would also get slightly shorter. She was now short enough to be Todoerokis chinrest.

"What did you do?" AllMight yelled.

"You see my quirk is femmifing not genderbending"The villain laughed before being sent away. Allmight appolgosed over and over. But all Izuku was doing was looking at her body that went firm a 10 to a 20...

 ** _hope you liked so while writing this I had a thought you guys like to see Todoeroki or Bakugo get touched by the villain or not let me know im a review or a pm_**


	8. She is Angry

**_She is angry_**

Izuku looked down at her own body. Seconds passed but for her it felt like hours. In seconds the villain had a fist punching his gut. He coughed up blood he collapsed before anyone could dk anything. The room fell silent

"I would say im sorry but im not." she said, "but ill tell you this...that punch was nothing i spared you now you have spare others." she walked to her dorms.

\--The next day--

"It weird we have the day off" Jiro said.

"May be its to do with Izuku" Kiroshima said. Todoroki and Izulu where walking through school. Her body was perfect. Most people would want this but not Izuku. She wanted her old body or atleast the old female one. While her and Todoroki were talking a female U.A. student wearing a male uniform walked in the hallway. Charging up One for All Izuku knew what this ment.

"What happened" She muttered. A teacher ran in yelling.

"All male students a need to leave U.A. west wing now a villian that had been brought in for questions has escaped and his location is unknown." Todoroki grabbed Izuku and they ran into a class room and put them selves in the corner far away from doors and windows.

"I won't let him get you Todoeoki!" she sounded serious. Todoroki was worried he knew that Izuku was a very strong fighter and that to best him this villian must have some tricks up his sleeve. He pushed Izuku out they way.

"No we protect eachover we don't leave one to protect another, that's not what heroes do!" he said. Izuku nodded in agreement.

\--10 minutes later--

They walked out the class room he mist have been gone my now.

"What a fine girl you shall make" the villains voice screeched into Todorokis ears. Todoroki got pushed to thr floor and tapped on his forhead. Izuku punched the villian down the hall. But it was to late. She looked down at Todoroki. His..her...its hair was growing it was below her waist. Her whole body shrunk her face get smoother and female. Her waist pushed together and legs lost hair and got smoother. Her thighs expanded and her butt got bigger. Her chest grew slowly at first but then getting bigger untill she had D cups her shirt looked like it was going to explode. Thankfully Todoroki had passed out so she was not awake to see her body (yet). Izuku carryed to the dorm rooms and lay her on her bed. She started to cry.

"Im so sorry..." Izuku muttered. Todoroki slowly opened her eyes and spoke.

"whats wrong" she covered her mouth after hearing be high pitched voice. She looked down at her body. She put her hand down her pants.

Long bit of dialog so I= Izuku T= Todorkoi_

"H..he... he got me" T

"He did im sorry Todoroki" I

"I...I...Its okay its just it will be a huge...difference" T

"Your telling be and atleast you didn't end up with DDD cups or how ever big these are" Izuku would say trying to make a joke.

"You dont have to try to make me laugh" T

"But I don't want to see upset...I know what this is like and I will try to help you. I promise" I

 **Sorry it took so long. I wanted to give you a new chapter insted of an apology. So k have a question does any one wanna see Tododeku (F) Tell me yes or no. Thanks!**


	9. She Helps her

_**She helps her**_

Izuku would sit beside Todoroki on the bed and Izuku would be endlessly apologising. After a while they would leave Izukus room. Everyone would be shocked to see a female Todoeroki.

"He got you to Shoto!?" said Denki.

"Yeah, we need to find mr Aizawa and let him know!" Tenya said chopping the air.

"I allready know" said Mr Aizawa walking in the room, "the villain also got the 3A boys who were watching guard. Todoroki I'm sorry this happened to you but listen heroes have to make sacrifices all the time Midoriya and Shoto just had to make one sooner then expected" he would walk away showing no discernable emotion.

"Shoto you like me to help you?" said Momo.

"No Izuku gave me some of the female clothes." said Shoto.

"speaking of Izuku isnt she way shorter, has longer hair and her tits are way bigger" said Mineta. Izuku looked away and put her arms over her chest bearly hidding a thing.

"Izuku got tapped by villain again last night. We found out his quirk was not genderbending. It was feminising." Bakugo said seeming unimpressed.

" Thats one weird power!" said Kiroshima. After a while of talking Momo said, "have any of you seen Uraraka, i was ment to be helping her study but she never came to my room"

"Come to think of it I havnt seen her in about 3 days" said Shoto, still not used to her own voice. They all went and knocked on Urarakas door. No answer.

"Hello?!" they yelled. No answer. Suddenly an explosion sent the doors flying into the room.

"Was the necessary Kachan" said Izuku.

"Yeah it was Deku" responded Bakugo. They all looked inside. No one.

"Where is she" Momo said.

"I think i might know what happened." said Shoto," She told me she loved Izuku the male Izuku. She also said she was angry at the Female Izuku because she is not in love with her" Shoto said looking sad. Momo phoned Uraraka but nobody answered. They started to get worried. They all sat down on the couch.

"What are we gonna do?" said Tenya.

"well for now we should try to get Shoto some new clothes" said Tsuyu. They all went of to the town to go shopping Todoeroki Deku and Momo go to clothing shops. After about 2 hours minutes of shopping they walk outside and see Uraraka walking out of shop. Izuku runs towards her yelling, "Hey Uraraka! Where have you been" Uraraka looked up Izuku.

"oh hi.."said Uraraka, putting on a fakr smile, "How are you Deku?"

"Im good.." she responded, "where have you been?"

"Working with my parents my dad had an accsident" she said lie

"Todoroki..she um..told me what you told her..." Izuku said.

"Wait what?! Todoeroki told you what i said. And did you say **she** told you!?" Uraraka said in a panic. Todoroki and Momo caught up to Izuku.

"Hi Uraraka" Todoroki said.

"When are you coming back to school?" Momo said seriously.

"T...to...today!" Uraraka blurted out. 'Damn it' Uraraka thought to herself.

"lets go back to U.A. now them" Izuku said. All four of them walked back to U.a. all the students who had allready came back hugged Uraraka. And asked her where she had been.

 _ **next chapters title**_

 _ **Deku vs ????**_


	10. pof

Hey guys and girls while writing the next chapter i got bored. So im doing a compotishon.

rules

1:You give me a MHA story idea

2:If you give me the idea before everyone else ill make it a 3 chapter story.

lemon allowed and Genderbending allowed

next part of this story up soon


	11. Deku Vs ?

_**Deku Vs ????**_

Izuku was sitting in the main room eating some toast when her phone rang she would pick it up.

"You got my brother imprisoned in Qurikus asylum...im coming for you and if you tell anyone i would hate to see what would happen to your mother" the voice said before hanging up. Izuku would look horrified. 'What do i do?' She would put her toast in the bin. When it reached 8:30 her, Todoeroki and Uraraka wall walked to class. Izuku would have been silent for about 10 minutes.

"Are you okay Deku?"said Uraraka. Urarka wouldnt be looking at her.

"Hm? Oh yeah! im fine of course i am!" said Izuku.

"You dont seem it Midoriya" said Todoroki only bearly getting used to her voice.

"Im fine I promise" said Izuku. Urarka would turn and look her eyes, "deku...if something is wrong you can tell me and Shoto!"

"Oh yeah i can tell the person who hates me because of my body!" she would say snapping at her.

"Im sorry about what i said" Urarka would be looking into Izukus green eyes. Urarka heart would beat alot faster.

"It just hurt me ill be in class later..." Izuku would run away. Out the building.

"Did you mean what you said Urarka?" said Todoroki.

"I did" said Uraraka.

"Are you feelings back for her?"

"What?! N...No..."

"But you blushing"

"Because you just mentioned my crush!"

"So you do like her"

"No!"

"Good...because i think i might be developing feelings for her..." Said Todoroki. After hearing this Uraraka thought to herself 'should i tell Shoto that i might be falling in love with Deku again...? No..i might not even actually like her"

 _ **meanwhile**_

'what am i gonna do' Izuku thought to herself while walking in the park. When a very very familiar voice said.

"Hello their Izuku Midoriya" a male voice said.

"W...what?" Izuku said in shock. "You're you're me!?"

"No no no" he responed, "I simply look like how you used to." his evil grin looking out of place on Izuku.

"You see my brothers qurik is it feminine things, my quirk is to change into how people used to be, and I keep their powers!"

The villain would charge up 1 for and punch Izuku in her chest breaking a rib bone. She would hold her breast to protect the broken rib and charge 40% of 1 for all and punched the villain in the gut making him coff up blood. The villain would kick Izuku in the face making her mouth bleed. She would hit a tree and cut her back into shreds. He would run at her punching her in the gut. Over and over and over and over. Blood poured out of her mouth as she screamed in pain. She would start to cry in pain. She would start to blackout.

"Finished allready? the villain would chuckle before going into his normal form. As he did this a huge explosion would engulf him and he would passout from the heat and pain. Bakugo would be standing in the smoke. He would phone police and pick up Izuku and go back to UA dorms.

"Damn nerd"

 _ **At the UA dorms after school in Izukus room**_

Izuku would slowly open her eyes covered in bandages.

"I took you to recovery girl but you had no stamina so i took you back here" Bakugo said. Izuku got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Kachan! I would be dead if it wasnt for you!"

"Its fine...you damn nerd..." Bakugo would responed.

 _ **Thank you for reading**_


	12. It Hurts

_**It hurts**_

"H..H..hey are you gonna stop hugging me Deku?" said Bakugo, "I'm not gay for god sake!" Deku would let go.

"I'm not a guy...anymore..." Said Izuku, "But thank you Kacchan" Bakugo would leave the room. Deku would sit down on her bed.

"ah! ow..." Izuku would hold her chest because her rip was hurting really badly. Todoroki would burst in her room 10 minutes later. She would sit next to her.

"Bakugo told me what happened are you okay?" she would say this in a panic.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she would still be holding her breast before blushing and letting go.

"What happened?" Shoto said.

"The villain broke my rib..." said Izuku.

"If you don't mind me asking why were you with bakugo?" said Shoto.

"I...I...I wasn't with him" she responded.

"Then why was he their" Todoroki said.

"Mineta was creeping on Deku and called me when the villain attacked." Bakugo said from the door.

"Now ill leave you, ladies, to talk about makeup and bra sizes "

"Shut up Bakugo" said Todoeoki.

"I owe him one so I'll let him have that joke" Izuku would look down at her body.

"I know its been 9 days but I'm still not used to my body"

"I know Midoriya its a really big change and we can help eachover," said Todoeroki.

"Yeah we will Shoto" Deku would look in his eyes and smile.

 _ **Next day**_

Izuku wouldn't be able move the bones in her body wouldn't let her. That fight took a lot out of her. Todoroki would come in.

"Hey are you okay?" said Todoroki.

"no my bones feel like jelly," said Izuku

"Because of your fight, I assume?"

"Yeah you got it"

"I'll stay here and help you today Izuku"

"Shoto you don't have to do that"

"I want to were are friends"

"Yeah we are," said Izuku. Izuku would fall asleep and Todoroki would start to stand up but her hand would be grabbed by the sleeping Deku. This would make Todoroki chuckle. She would walk into the kitchen and Uraraka would be behind her.

"Shoto c...c...can i tell you something?" Uraraka said.

"Of course what is it?" said Todoroki.

"I...I...I love Izuku...and...i know you do but...i just need to tell someone this I'm sorry..." Uraraka would look down in shame after saying this. Todoeoki would grab her hand.

"Listen its okay...we need to let her chose who she loves. But listen...right now we need to help her recover."

"Okay...what should i do?" Uraraka said.

"Go to the class you need to catch up on your studies," Momo said just waking up she would look a mess.

"Momo! You lo.." Todoeoki said before getting interrupted.

"Terrible? i know i couldn't sleep after i heard what happened to Izuku." Momo said, "But yes Uraraka you should go to school"

"Right" Uraraka responded before running off to class.

"So you and Midoriya?" Momo said teasing.

"You...heard that?" Todoroki said blushing slightly.

"I heard the whole conversation Todoroki. Why don't you tell her."

"Because she probably likes someone else," Todoroki said.

"I see," said Momo

"Why don't you go class?" said Todoroki.

"Because I want to make sure Izukus okay and I'm a mess today," said Momo. While they were talking Izuku would get up and slowly make her way out the room.

"Good morning," said Izuku.

"Good morning Midoryia," Todoroki said. All three of them sat and talked. At around 1o'clock Izuku would turn on the news.

"A fight broke out betwen a hero and villain yesterday. U.A. is not telling us anything supposedly to keep they hero they attacked safe. All we know is the villain is now in police custody," said the news reporter.

"Are they talking about you Midoriya?" said Todoroki.

"Yeah I think so" said Izuku. She would feel a suddon pain in her chest and lie down, "My rib is killing me..."

"Would you like some pain killers Izuku?"Momo said holding a bottle of pills.

"That could help me..." Izuku said before taking a pill, " I think I need 5 minutes she would go to her bed and fall asleep.

"What that villain did to het was crazy" said Todoroki.

"Yeah he must have had a really strong qurik." Momo responded.

"Yeah" Todoroki simply said. They continued to watch tv when all of class 1A walked in.

"Hey half 'n' half" Bakugo said before walking to his room. Kiroshima and Denki would sit down and look at the news hearing the news story.

"Was the hero attacked Deku?" Tsuyu would ask.

"Yeah..." Todoeoki responed, "She took a pain killer and has been asleep for a dew hours, reocovery girl cant help yet either she has not stamina."

"That sucks" said Kiroshima.

"Its not Izukus week is it" said Jiro.

"Thats an understatement" said Denki. All of them spoke when AllMight walked in, "Hey have any of you seen Izuku, I heard what happened,"

"She is sleeping maybe you should come back later AllMight," said Momo.

"All right when she wakes up tell i was looking for her." Allmight said before leaving.

 _ **Thank you for reading! I tried to make this one longer then normal so let me know if you like longer story's or shorter ones**_


	13. ooooooof

hello this is not a new chapter i just wanna say something, im getting lots of messges and reveiws saying.

"I dont want ships"

"i want a tododeku/Shotodeku

"I want Urakdeku"

now look as much as i would love to please everyone, I simply can not so i have 4 options as i see it,

1:No ships

2:Tododeku

3:Urakdeku

 _ **NOW option 4 is the best option for you but the worst option for me**_ 4:I do all three. I have 3 alternet endings.

 _ **this one is the one that will take me forever to do as it will make me have to write a lot more but it will mean everyone is happy.**_

 _ **also this story is soon coming to its end**_


	14. goodbye

hello. im sorry that it has come to this but i cant do thid anymore. some people have been sending me...pms that have been rude and sometimes threating towards me saying if i dont do their ending...

because of this i have finshed this story. feel free to add upon it and finish it hoe you want. i am sorry for thpse of you who have been let down by this but thank you for your support all the people who have made want to continue

 ** _thank you_**

shogun luke poke burst

corrinlover767

reaperjam

and others you all have made this a good writing experience for me.


	15. You guys deserve better

Im come back this story needs a ending


End file.
